Logan Mitchell
Hortense Logan Mitchell '(born October 12, 1994) is the genius of the group, but panics under pressure. Whenever the others are doing something bad and they tell him to join them, he always says "I've gotta get new friends," but still joins them afterwards. Logan Mitchell is portrayed by Logan Henderson.Logan Henderson Background Logan is first introduced in Big Time Audition as the brain of the group. He has his learners' permit and drives the others to the audition. When Kelly Wainwright tries to number him, Logan says that he's going to be a doctor, but Kelly numbers him by saying that she's a desperate music scout, he has an adorable smile, and Justin Timberlake made fourty four million dollars the year before hand. Logan goes first after James swi tches their numbers and beatboxes. Gustavo didn't like his performance and makes him cry. Logan says that Gustavo is Satan with buckeye sunglasses. After Kendall got a deal with Gustavo to make them a music group, Logan goes with his friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond, to L.A. In Big Time Crib, it is shown that Logan can do an impressive Arthur Griffin impression. He is reluctant to go along with the plan and Kendall constantly steps on his toe to make him go along. In Big Time Love Song, Logan gets a crush on Jo and fights the other guys for her attention. When Logan attempts to make his move on Jo, Camille appears and kisses him, manipulating her "Method Actress" title to protect Logan and pretends that it's for an audition for ''One Tree Hill. Logan attempts to serenade Jo with a song, but keeps on getting knocked out of the way by his friends. After Jo tells them that she has a boyfriend, Logan, along with all the others, chase after another new girl. During Big Time Break, Logan tries to get into a lecture done by his favorite mathematician, Phoebe Nachee, but is shot down since it is being held at an all girls' school. He dresses up as a girl and gets in, but finds that Phoebe is sexist and is outraged, breaking character. Then all the girls attack him. In Big Time Demos, Logan is the third to date Mercedes Griffin, but doesn't have a chance to go out with her before Kendall stands up to her. He is outraged to discover she is not the "secret someone" and helps the guy steal Lolo the Chimp. Mercedes still thinks they're dating in Big Time Party and Logan tries to balance Mercedes and Camille, who is constantly trying to kiss him. He is eventually caught, hated by Mercendes, but forgiven by Camille. In Big Time Jobs, Logan loses the Palmwoods 5000 to Carlos, but still has to pay for the damages. Logan stays with Kendall during sign-spinning, but loses it due to his poor working, and opens a babysitting job with Kendall. They eventually pay off their fine and close their babysitting business. Logan is seen to be very skeptical of ghosts. He has trouble asking Camille out to the dance and states that he has never asked anyone out before and that either the girl asks him out of James sets him up. In '''Big Time Concert, Logan tried to kiss Camille. This backfired in a super hard slap, but it shows Logan loves her as much as she loves him. For the relationship between Logan and Camille, see Camille and Logan. Personality Logan is the genius of the group. He is really smart and can find ways to solve problems. However, because he tends to panic under pressure, in the end, it was Kendall who solve the problem. Hawk's assistance said "Logan Mitchell, the smart one, which means he'll ask questions". In Big Time Guru, he is shown to have lack of swager and he tends to be a nerd. He loves math. This is shown from the pocket color pencil holder which says 'Math is Cool' and his idol which is Phoebe Nachee, a female math professor. He says that Phoebe Nachee combines the two things he love the most, which are girls and math. He is smart and this is shown in many events throughout the series. For example, in Welcome Back Big Time. In this episode, Logan is capable of finishing all his homeworks and his friends's (which consist of book reports, math homeworks, and science projects) in only a day, with C+ average. He is the one that keep everyone in the group inside the rules and stay grounded. He always reminds them that some of their action is breaking the rules. But even though he reminds them, the other boys didn't really listen to him, and at the end, he ends up breaking the rules. This is shown in Big Time Mansion, how he tries to remind everybody of Gustavo's Mansion sitting rules but everybody forget all about the rules and end up breaking it. He likes following the rules, but as the show progress he begins to loosen up and breaks the rules along side his friends. He is afraid of taking chances and in Big Time Crib, Kendall pushed him to take chances in his life and at the end he did by tricking Gustavo, Kelly, and anyone else so that they could have their teen crib. In the series, he doesn't dance very well. But he can do backflips. His other ability is beatboxing. This is shown in Big Time Christmas, Big Time Audition, and also in the song 'Famous'. In Big Time Crib, Kendall said that Logan is so pesimistic and Carlos said that Logan is so scared of everything. But Logan corrected them by saying that he isn't scared but being realistic. It seems like Logan is mostly interested in making millions of dollars. It is shown in Big Time Audition, when Kelly numbers him, he is actually not interested, but when he heard Kelly said that Justin Timberlake made forty four million dollars the year before, he immediately accept the number, saying "Hit me!". Also in the same episode, when Gustavo came to the market to see Kendall, Logan said to him "Don't think about him. Think millions of dollars!". In Big Time Beaah Party, Logan was looking for burried treasure. If he did find the treasure, he was going to use it to pay for medical school, giving hints that he still wants to be a doctor. In Big Time Concert, Carlos said that Logan's biggest weakness is that he could be decisive sometimes. But Logan didn't write that in his college application, instead he wrote 'weak bladder'. Description He is 5 ft. 7,5 inch tall, a bit taller than Carlos. He has dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. He has cute dimples. According to Kelly in Big Time Audition, Logan has a cute smile. Relationship Logan is a dependable friend for the boys. He always helps the boys when they get in trouble, even though maybe helping them means breaking the rules. This is shown in Big Time Mansion and Big Time Crib. Also in Welcome Back Big Time when he did the boys' homeworks. He is close to James when it comes to relationships. James helped him ask Camille out on Big Time Dance, but he accidentally kissed Camille in Big Time Girlfriend. Logan and Kendall are close because they are the mature ones in the group. They have the possibility of having a double date, since they are best friends and Jo and Camille are also best friends, but they never did. Although, in Big Time Concert, they did say good bye to Jo and Camille together. Logan and Carlos are very close, they seem to do a lot of stuff together like hunting treasure in Big Time Beach Party, hunting ghosts in Big Time Terror, and being good luck patrol in Big Time Sparks. However, they also have a bit of rivalry going on, and tend to fight and argue, like in Big Time Photo Shoot and Big Time Terror. Logan's father is never shown in the series, but his mother, Joanna Mitchellhttps://bigtimerush.fandom.com/wiki/Joanna_Mitchell, makes an appearance in Big Time Momshttps://bigtimerush.fandom.com/wiki/Big_Time_Moms. She seems to be something of a neat-freak, as she wants everything cleaned up. She works as a real estate agent, and she used her job to help convince James Diamond's mom, Brooke, to let him stay in LA by selling her a building that she could use to open up a branch of her cosmetics company and allow her an excuse to see her son at least once a month. Logan also called his mom for a ride in Big Time Audition. He seems to be closed to his grandma. In Big Time Pranks, he mentioned that he wanted to call his grandma. In Big Time Crush, he pretended to be an old lady or his grandma. Logan is relatively close to Mrs. Knight. He sometimes ask her for advice, like in Big Time Break, when he wanted to go to Phoebe Nachee's lecture but was unable because he was a boy. Mrs. Knight help him by disguising him as a girl. In Big Time Pranks, Logan was confused because he wanted to be a doctor and help people but he also wanted to be in the band with his friends. Mrs. Knight solve this by saying that he doesn't have to choose right then at that time. In Big Time Crush, he was uncertain about his feeling and relationship with Camille, so Mrs. Knight adviced him to tell Camille the truth that he wanted to date other people. Camille and Logan's relationship is relatively complicated. At first Camille likes Logan and is crazy for him. As the series progress Logan begins to develop feelings for her. This is shown in Big Time Dance, Big Time Fever, Big Time Video, Big Time Concert, and Welcome Back Big Time. They finally became a couple in Big Time Girlfriends, but then broke up at the end of the episodes because James and Camille accidentally kissed. Logan actually forgave her, but wanted to break up because 96% of first romances end in break up so they might get it out of the way right then. But, at the end of the episode, they kissed, so this means they're back together. Katie said that Logan and Camille's relationship is on-again off-again. In Big Time Crush, Logan and Camille finally agreed to remain good friends and agreed to date other people, although at first Camille asked to Logan "Grandma, are you sure I shouldn't get dressed up that blue outfit that Logan really likes and try to win him back?". But, when he sees her in the movies he realize that he still has feelings for her. Camille is very sweet to Logan and very mature. This makes him consider her as the coolest girl in the world. He mentioned this in Big Time Party and Big Time Crush. For more, see Camille & Logan. Trivia *If he wasn't recording in Hollywood, he'd be studying to become a doctor. *He doesn't believe in ghosts. *Phoebe Nachee is his favorite mathemetician (although, her sexist remarks may have changed his mind). *He has his learner's permit and is getting his lisence in two months as of Big Time Video. *Logan seems good at rapping shown in the song 'Famous'. *Sometimes the guys (and Mercedes) called him Logie. Kendall once called him Loganator. *Logan's dress size is the same as Mrs. Knight. *He can Beatbox (as shown in Big time Christmas and Big Time Audition). *He has dressed up as a girl three times, in Big Time Break, Big Time Crush, and Big Time Songwriters. *He is the timid one of the group. *He is really bad at asking Camille out (in Big Time Dance), although he seems to be having no trouble at all when asking the new girl (Peggy) for a date in Big Time Crush. Maybe this is because he's more experienced than when in Big Time Dance, since Camille was the first girl he asked out. *Logan and the boys like to imagine exciting things they're going to do, like in Big Time Concert and Big Time Beach Party. In Big Time Party, he imagined himself with Camille and Mercedes. *He is the one who had been kissed most in the series, because Camille usually gives him several kisses in 1 romantic moment, unlike Kendall, who is only kissed once in a romantic moment. *Logan played the bass in Big Time Songwriters. *His real name is Hortense, but Mrs. Diamond made him change it to Logan in Big Time Moms. *He has a sister named Lani, see Logan, and Carlos *In the 2006 Verison of "Big Time Fantasy Fair", Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos saw their friends on a big hot air balloon. *He creates YouTube and Twitch content under the name "jschlatt"